


The Dance Practice

by Ndddd97



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: After chosen for the White Heron Cup representative, Felix practiced dancing but not well as he expected until he had someone to help him.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund & Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	The Dance Practice

**Author's Note:**

> The Fellanie Discord posed the challenge to write an interaction between two characters who have no canon interactions, supports, etc. So may as well try with two complete opposite characters: Felix and Marianne. And bear in mind that this is my first writing a fic like this, so feedback is needed here. Anyway enjoy the fic!

“I hate this already” Regrettably to himself as the blue-haired swordsman, Felix, struggling to practice his dance for the coming White Heron Cup this Ethereal Moon. After joking to his professor about finding a representative for the competition, his professor, for whom he would say was out of their mind, chose him.

“What were they thinking?!” Thought to himself as he practiced the waltz dance with a dummy fetched from the training ground. Unfortunately, practicing with the dummy made his movement felt rugged and sluggish than he wanted to. After few minutes, Felix eventually gave up as he tossed the dummy onto the bed and rested on his chair sighing in defeat and annoyance. How he supposed to win the White Heron Cup now with this kind of stiff and slow movement. Worse, he had to face his former Blue Lions classmates, no doubt that they will laugh at his face with this performance.

“Maybe I should give up now and tell the professor to-“ While Felix was thinking of quitting the competition, a knocking on his door startled him slightly. Without questioning, Felix immediately stood up and walked up to his door. He opened his door to see the timid and shy cerulean-haired classmate, Marianne, with her back to him. 

“What is she doing here? And... Is she mumbling?” Felix thought watching the shy girl clasping her hands and mumbling something. When Felix first transferred to the Golden Deer, he... had mixed feelings with the chaotic group, including the depressed girl Marianne herself.

“Marianne” He called out to her, but she kept mumbling and ignored his calling. 

“Marianne” Called her again, and she still ignoring him as Felix let out a sigh through his nostrils.

“Marianne!!” This time startled her as she jumped and turned around to face him.

“O-Oh F-Felix... H-How long have you been standing there?” Asked the frightened girl with her clasped hands close to her chest as Felix just sighed and asked.  
“What are you doing here?”

“T-The professor sent me to see how you are doing with the practice” Marianne answered frighteningly and nervously.

“Well tell the professor that I-“ His mind suddenly geared up and immediately popped up an idea as Marianne looked at his sudden neutral and still face. Before she could ask, Felix suddenly grabbed her hand and dragged her into his room making the girl frightened even more. Once inside, he closed the door and locked it, which built up her anxiety more as Marianne was visibly shaking in fear.

“W-What a-are y-you d-doing, F-Felix??” Asked the alarmed girl as Felix approached her and... offered his hand?

“Will you help me practice the dance?” Felix asked causing the still alarmed girl to be confused at his offer. Was he not trying to kill her? She looked around the room to see the training dummy on his bed and realized his offer.

“B-But can you practice with the dummy?” Asked the curious but still frightened girl.

“It made me stiff and rugged. I need a real person to practice with” Felix bluntly answered.

“Y-You need me to... help practice dancing?” Marianne nervously asked as Felix just nodded still holding his hand out.

“I-I don’t think you should, Felix. I-I bring bad luck to whoever-“

“I don’t care if you are curse or not! Just take my hand and help me practice the dance!” Felix yelled at her as Marianne felt much more frightened than before. Seeing that reason him with her curse crest would only make him more annoyed, Marianne reluctantly accepted his offer.

“W-Well... I-If you insist” She swallowed a big gulp and nervously took his hand as they intertwined their fingers together. Marianne wrapped her hand around his shoulder while Felix wrapped his around her waist, and then they started dancing.

“Watch your foot!”

“I-I’m very sorry” 

“Watch out next time okay?!”

The two had a very rough and bad start with frequent foot stomping and disharmonized rhythm. Adding to the fact that Marianne was avoiding making eye contact with Felix. Eventually, the two would stop as Felix let out a long and heavy sigh.

“Listen Marianne” Felix spoke up as Marianne turned to look at him.

“You and me both know that this is uncomfortable for us. So I need you to cooperate with me. The more cooperate you are, the sooner we finish” Felix offered up as Marianne nodded nervously.

“A-Alright... I-I will help you” The two got into position and started practicing once again. This time however, the two harmonized with each other as their steps and turns all had purpose and rhythm in them. Despite the harmonized dancing, Marianne still nervous about looking at Felix’s eyes, but after few minutes Marianne’s nervousness would slowly dissipate and replaced with a relaxed and calm expression, matching with Felix. After minutes or hours practicing, the two would eventually stopped.

“I-I have to go now, the professor is probably waiting for me”

“Let me get the door open for you” Felix walked up to the door and opened as Marianne walked out of the room and readied to return to the professor...

“I-It was nice practicing with you Felix” Marianne said to Felix with a faint smile before leaving away as Felix just shrugged it off and closed the door.

“What a bothersome girl! But at least she helped me with the dance” Felix admitted before continued to practice dancing on the dummy again, but with more fluid and smooth movement.


End file.
